


Sexy, Free and Single

by Papacita (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Eunhae Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Lee Donghae, Gay Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non Idol Lee Donghae, Oral Sex, Photographer Lee Donghae, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Papacita
Summary: Hyukjae is just about tired of the constant photo shoots that lag on literally all day, and he's ready to start kicking off to his manager - that is, until the new photographer working with Super Junior comes in to finish up on the day. Frustrated, Hyukjae finds himself drawn to the good looking man known as Lee Donghae, and really needs to stop thinking so much about him, especially in toilet cubicles. Maybe they can work something out, maybe they can keep it a secret. All Hyukjae knows is he's sexy, free and single, and he's willing to give up two of those for Lee Donghae.----------OR Donghae is the hot new photographer and Hyukjae really wants a piece of him





	Sexy, Free and Single

**Author's Note:**

> Photo inspirations:
> 
> Character look for [Donghae](https://i0.wp.com/www.whatthekpop.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Super-Junior-Donghae_1431008698_af_org.jpg?fit=800%2C453)  
> Character look for [Hyukjae](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1b/5b/d6/1b5bd61365cfecc8c01953bbfa7f8d0c.jpg)

The day had been one big endless photo shoot, constantly changing clothes, and faking smiles for the camera and Hyukjae was getting tired. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm, to collapse in his bed with a hot chocolate, to sit and watch some shitty rerun on the television, and fall asleep. It had been almost six straight hours of promotional photos now, and he eyed the photographer leaving. He had been an ass hole, telling Hyukjae off for posing in a certain way, only to make him move around into painful positions to hold, and then to put him back in the position he had originally been in. The year before his group’s next come back was a damn blessing, he wouldn’t have to see that guy again in a hurry, and he wouldn’t be looking forward to it. A trainee appeared by his side, cup of water in hand, and Hyukjae gladly swallowed it down, easing his dry throat. He stifled a yawn behind his hand and shook his head, letting make up dab at his face, taking away the soft shiny spots of skin from where he had been sweating, and the door opened. Hyukjae rolled his eyes, turning to look at the new photographer walking in, before he swallowed. Hard.   
  
The white shirt the man wore stretched tight over his muscles, looking like if he moved in a certain way, the fabric would rip in half, yet he moved with a grace that suggested ballet rather than body building. His hair was black, slicked back, with an undercut. The lack of shine suggested he stuck with hair spray rather than hair gel, and it suited him well. His face- fuck, his face. Hyukjae had to swallow and look away. His face was chiselled, giving him the look of a Greek God, and if it weren’t for the camera under his arm, Hyukjae would have thought him another idol, come to get photos taken. He swallowed. This might be a problem.  
  
For once, he was happy for the insanely tight jeans that wardrobe had insisted on giving him that day; they cut into his stomach and made posing hell, but at least his… Problem was hidden from view. His sexuality being a scandal was not something he or his group needed right now, but the man stood in the doorway, chatting animatedly, laughing with a deep, loud laugh, was really making him rethink his plans about his bedroom. Hyukjae got another cup of water and tried to think of horrible things, when there was a hand on his shoulder. Kim Junghoon, his manager, stood behind him with the damn god of a man, smiling wide. “Hyukjae, this is Lee Donghae. He’s going to be our concert photographer in Korea, and he’s going to be taking all the shots we need to give out to websites, the photos for photo cards, things like that.”  
  
Hyukjae cursed internally and reached his hand out. “Nice to meet you.” The man, Donghae, smiled almost shyly as he took Hyukjae’s hand, giving it a squeeze and a shake. Hyukjae wondered what made a man like that this shy introducing himself to other people. Hyukjae watched Donghae swallow and clear his throat before he stood, clapping his hands a little. “Should we get started? I’m sure you’re tired of it by now, sooner this is done, you’re all good to leave the studio. I’m your last call for the day.”  
  
Hyukjae nodded quickly – scratch that, the guy wasn’t a Greek God, he was a damned _angel_ – and he licked his lips. “I need to change?”  
  
“Wardrobe will help you out between shots, but for now, what you’re wearing is great, we’re doing the photo cards for Devil first.” Donghae smiled and started getting his camera out the worn out camera bag on his shoulder and Hyukjae walked back to the white and pink background set up for the shoot. He sat down for a moment, stretching his legs out as Donghae set up and Hyukjae looked at him as discreetly as he could.  
  
Donghae looked like a daddy type, the one who leant on the bar in a gay club, observing the smaller twinks on the dance floor, eyeing them up over a glass of whiskey. Hyukjae could see it, in his short sleeved white shirt, muscles bulging without effort as he picked someone, weaving his way through the throng on the dance floor to place his large, heavy hands on their hips, to press his crotch against their ass- Hyukjae shut his legs as much as possible and leaned over. He really needed to get laid if he was this hot over a damn photographer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before Donghae cleared his throat.  
  
“Can I get you just sitting with your legs spread on that box, just rest an elbow on your knee, and look away?” Hyukjae cursed internally and did as he was told, thankful that the tight jeans that were now even more uncomfortable mostly hid his issue as Donghae lay on the floor. He tried not to blush as he realised Donghae was right beneath him, camera pointed upright. Hyukjae stared at one of the female trainees as Donghae snapped photos. Not his type, she wasn’t his type, this could solve his issue- “Right, now, can we move over to the orange set up?”  
  
That voice was going to kill him, heavy as stone, smooth as velvet, Hyukjae mused, following Donghae’s instructions as they were given to him. He needed a break, and he really needed to get to a bathroom; maybe after this section of the shoot he could disappear for five minutes, get himself off and hide from this man for long enough to calm down. Hyukjae was dragged out of his thoughts suddenly by Donghae right in front of him, leaning down, close enough to kiss and he jerked backwards.  
  
Donghae raised an eyebrow, a large hand grabbing his slim wrist before he fell off the box he was sat on. “Relax! I said I was gonna fix this part of your kohl.” Hyukjae swallowed and looked up as Donghae carefully used a kohl pencil to fix the broken line on his bottom eye before Donghae stepped back, looking through his camera. He seemed content and went back to where he had been stood, directing Hyukjae into another position.  
  
For a split second, he thought about that deep voice directing him around the bedroom, and groaned almost out loud. The moment Donghae looked at the other backgrounds and a checklist, he jumped to his feet. “Jonghoon! Can I take a comfort break? I’m getting really stressed.” His manager observed him for a moment, and he prayed to every and any deity that might be listening before Jonghoon nodded. Hyukjae was out the door before Donghae could interject anything. He slipped into the first toilet he came across, knowing it was used by other idols generally for quickies with their partners during studio work and locked himself in a cubicle.  
  
Hyukjae swallowed and yanked the jeans and his underwear down, eyes shut as he wrapped his hand around himself, slowly moving. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about Donghae and his muscles, and his hands, and his deep, deep voice – and failing. It didn’t take him long to sort himself out, cumming into his hand with a groan as he leant against the cubicle wall. He let his high come down before quickly grabbing tissue and cleaning himself up, tossing it into the toilet without a second thought. He flushed and left to wash his hands, freezing when he came face to face with Donghae, just turning around from the sink.  
  
Donghae smiled brightly and Hyukjae darted around him to shove his hand under a still running tap. Donghae left with a _see you in a moment_ thrown over his shoulder, cut off by the door shutting tight behind him and Hyukjae patted his neck down with cold water. He needed to get laid if he was going to be working with Donghae for a while.

* * *

Hyukjae grunted into the pillow on the bed as Siwon pushed deeper into him, chest against Hyukjae’s back to stop him leaning up. His arms were twisted behind his back, trapped between him and Siwon, and all he could do was move his head for a better angle when he needed to take sharp breaths. 

  
Hyukjae still didn’t know how he had managed to get through the photo shoot with that damn photographer, almost falling into another trance with that damn voice, and those damn muscles and those damn hands – Siwon caught his prostate and Hyukjae let out a broken cry, tears running down his face. “There- fuck, please there- FUCK.”  
  
Siwon gripped his hips and leaned up, slamming into him, straight into Hyukjae’s bundle of nerves, and the tears streamed down his face as he gasped for air, trying to get as much into him as he could. He wouldn’t hold out much longer, and Siwon knew it, hand wrapping around his erection to jerk him off in time to his thrusts. Sobs left Hyukjae’s throat and he rocked back and forth as much as he could, desperate for some more friction before Siwon’s hand pushed his face into the pillow.   
  
He tensed and screamed as he came, hips bucking back into Siwon’s and forward into his hand. The hand in his hair let go and Hyukjae whimpered as Siwon used his body, oversensitive. It didn’t take long for Siwon to lean over him, groan and thrust sloppily before shuddering and moaning Hyukjae’s name. He pulled out, discarded the condom and then collapsed on the bed. Hyukjae lay on his front, head to the side, panting softly. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to do anything. Slowly, Siwon rolled him over, cleaning the mess off his stomach and chest, and manoeuvred around him to pull the dirty sheet off the bed and chuck it to the side to put in the wash tomorrow.   
  
They didn’t bother trying to talk, and Siwon lay in the bed next to Hyukjae. Hyukjae yawned and rolled over, tangling their legs together and Siwon stroked through his hair. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you at all?”  
  
Hyukjae shook his head. “My legs will probably ache tomorrow, but I’ll be fine, nothing serious.”  
  
Hyukjae still remembered when this had all started, he and Siwon using each other through the night, hidden away from the world, too scared to date and ruin their friendship, too scared to fuck anyone else and ruin their reputations. He had been in a gay club pre debut, had seen the chiselled man, his face soft but with a determined look on his face. His eyes had met Hyukjae’s and within an hour, they were at Hyukjae’s shitty apartment, fucking through the night, using each other for a quick fuck they probably wouldn’t remember. Then, a week later, Hyukjae had walked into the first ever group practice with Super Junior, and almost had a heart attack seeing Siwon stood against the wall, talking animatedly to who he later learned was Shindong. They had both tip toed around each other, until they ended up dorming with each other. Siwon had laughed one night hearing Hyukjae trying to get himself off, and had slid into bed with him, both of them easily falling back into that one night, and now?  
  
Now, whenever one of them was frustrated they fucked. They used each other’s bodies, were careful not to play with each other’s feelings, and made sure the other was alright. Now, Siwon’s hand was rubbing up and down Hyukjae’s back, helping him coming down from the pure high of cumming and being used just how he liked it, and he pressed soft kisses to his forehead. Hyukjae smiled up at him. “Thanks… I needed that more than I thought.”  
  
Siwon simply nodded, and wrapped the blanket around them, tightly, making sure Hyukjae would be warm and held him close. Someone would come wake them up in the morning and think they were probably dating, but neither of them cared. The whole group had accepted them when they came out, confused by Siwon’s actions, which had later explained as internalised homophobia, and no one really cared what they did as long as it didn’t get out to the public or disrupt normal life for them all. Marriage, relationships, kids, whatever, they were happy if Hyukjae and Siwon were, and they protected them. Brothers by career, and all that jazz.   
  
Hyukjae sighed and pressed his face into Siwon’s chest and ran his hands over the broad muscles there. If he thought hard enough, he could almost be Donghae, almost be the photographer with the happy smile and smooth laugh, but then Siwon got up and let go and Hyukjae sighed, coming back to reality with a crash. He watched in the gloom as Siwon got into his own bed and rolled over, his thoughts back on Donghae.  
  
Work was going to be interesting.

* * *

The rain fell hard as Hyukjae stared out the dorm building’s glass doors and blinked hard. He didn’t have a decent jacket for this kind of heavy rainfall, and most of Super Junior had taken the umbrellas already, going in for different training. His training today was extra dance training, he didn’t know who he was with for it, but it was exhausting and a drag. Already, his mood was relatively pissed off, and he sighed heavily. He was probably going to get the flu. Maybe pneumonia. Hyukjae snorted at the thought of if he got pneumonia he wouldn’t have to do any more damned photo shoots for a while before he sighed. He rushed out the building, walking briskly under his crappy fabric hood down the street. 

  
Hyukjae was just dodging over a large puddle when a car pulled up and the window wound down. “Hyukjae!” His eyes flitted to the side, and he stared at the driver for a moment. Donghae sat behind the steering wheel, a concerned smile on his face. “You heading to the studio?”  
  
Hyukjae had to yell to be heard over the pounding rain. “Yeah! Why?”  
  
“Hop in!” Donghae leaned over to pull the door open and Hyukjae wasted no time in jumping into the passenger site, shivering already. He immediately realised his mistake as Donghae started driving and swallowed; he was stuck in an enclosed space with Donghae, alone, for at least half an hour, maybe an hour with the traffic in the rain. Cursing himself, Hyukjae pulled his seatbelt on and slumped, staring out the window. Maybe he could ignore the photographer he was just some photographer he had to work with-  
  
“Why didn’t you drive? You’ll catch your death walking in this.”  
  
No such luck. “Managers left a while ago, I had a later start and decided to get a little bit more sleep.” He and Siwon had spent an hour fucking through the morning in the shower when everyone had left, but Donghae didn’t need to know that. He turned his attention to Donghae. “We doing more shoots today?”  
  
“Just album artwork and group shots. Should only take about an hour, if you all behave yourselves.” Donghae smiled, bright and wide, and Hyukjae could only think about how Donghae was like the sun on a shitty day like this. He swallowed and looked away. “Good luck trying to control us all. As professional as we are, we get cranky and hyper.”   
  
Donghae swallowed, almost gulping, and Hyukjae had to stifle a laugh. He took a breath through his nose, trying not to over think anything – he didn’t have his tight jeans to save his ass this time – and stared back out the window. “So, Donghae… you’re working with us for a while, right?”  
  
Donghae made a noise that Hyukjae took as a yes and he leaned his elbow on the window, his cheek against his hand. “So you have to be pretty successful as a photographer for SM Entertainment to take you on.”  
  
“That’s right.”   
  
“So why do you have such a crappy camera bag and a beaten up camera?”  
  
There was silence in reply before Donghae looked behind him on the back seat, inclining his head. Hyukjae turned around. There was about 45,291,000 Won worth of photography equipment on the back seat, just in decent cameras and zoom lenses, and Hyukjae’s mouth dropped open for a moment. Donghae laughed. “I have decent stuff which I’ll be using mostly today. The camera I was using yesterday was the first camera I ever bought. I always use it on my first day. Lucky camera and all. Bit of a stupid superstition, but it’s something I believe in.”  
  
Hyukjae smiled a little. “It’s not stupid. If you believe in it and it gives you positive feelings, it’s a good thing. It’s not stupid if it works. Sorry… sorry for prying. And sounding like an ass hole about it.”  
  
Donghae chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, I get that a lot and in a lot ruder ways. Believe me when I say that’s one of the nicest ways I’ve heard someone ask it.” He smiled at Hyukjae and Hyukjae felt his stomach flip and loop the loop and butterflies to suddenly manifest in his intestines. Triple kill. He fought the urge to groan and settled down in a more comfortable position. “Can I just ask you a bunch of questions? It’s too quiet.”  
  
“If you want. We’re gonna be working together for a while, and you can put the radio on if you want to.”  
  
Hyukjae considered the options. Put the radio on or learn more about this man. He cleared his throat. “So did SM scout you or did you apply?”  
  
“My old partner applied on my behalf because I was too scared to do it myself. Got a call a few months ago. Started yesterday after we finished all the paperwork.”  
  
“It took you that long to do the paperwork?”  
  
Donghae stayed quiet for a while, chewing on his lip. “Messy break up that had to go through the legal court with the apartment lease and everything. He was an ass hole, I should have known better than to move in with him.”  
  
Hyukjae almost choked. “He?” Donghae went silent and Hyukjae back tracked. “No no I- I just. Not many people are so happy to admit that freely.” Donghae’s shoulders slumped and he smiled. “Thank Christ.”  
  
Hyukjae stared out the window, thoughts whirling around his head at a million miles an hour before he shook his head. He needed to stop. “You know the best way to get over someone is to get under or above someone.”  
  
Donghae burst into laughter and slowed down as he almost doubled over laughing. “What, you offering?”  
  
Hyukjae raised his eyebrows a little, trying to calm the excitement in his stomach down. “And what if I was?”  
  
Donghae was silent for a little bit, clicking his tongue. “I’d turn you down. Getting caught up in scandals isn’t my thing, especially after the court dealings I just went through.”  
  
Hyukjae could have cried but he leaned against the door and nodded. “Smart, good thinking.” He hated himself for the stupid reply but he didn’t really have anything else, couldn’t think past the heavy sinking feeling in his stomach. “I think I’m gonna try and sleep for a bit.”   
  
Donghae chuckled. “Didn’t you spend extra time this morning sleeping?”  
  
Hyukjae chuckled back. “You try being an idol. I bet you you’d be sleeping the entire next day.” Donghae’s eyes shone with determination as he looked at Hyukjae. “Anyway I can take you up on that bet?”  
  
Hyukjae snorted and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the thought of just how _adorable_ he looked when determined and swallowed a little bit. “Maybe when we’re not on the brink of a comeback. Besides what would the prize even be?”  
  
Donghae snorted. “How about a kiss?”  
  
“What, to wake you up from your year sleep after a day in an idol’s shoes?”  
  
They burst into laughter and Hyukjae settled down, trying to find comfort in the fact that there were other guys in the sea – or in this case, the torrential rain.

* * *

 

Hyukjae tugged his suit tighter around himself before they went in to the shoot and pursed his lips. Siwon had been waggling his eyebrows at him all day and looking at Donghae as if to say _there you go_ , and to say he was tired would probably be an understatement. He just wanted to get this over, get home, watch some crap romance films and have a good cry. He sighed and straightened his collar one more time before heading out the dressing rooms, following a few other members of his group, head in a spin. Someone caught his arm, Siwon, making sure he would stay on his feet, and he sighed again, leaning a little on him as they walked.

  
“So, the photographer-”  
  
“-He’s not interested.”  
  
Siwon whistled lowly, chuckling. “Guess I get you all to myself then.”  
  
“I will find the biggest twink in this company and fuck him just to spite you.”  
  
Someone behind them spluttered, and Hyukjae flashed a smile at Shindong behind them, before turning back to Siwon. “I mean it. Shut up.” He flashed a dark glower as they walked through the doors into the shooting room, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Donghae was stood in the centre of the room, organising everyone, and Hyukjae let his head tilt to the side as he watched him.  
  
There was something about him, how he demanded respect, but at the same time he was gentle with those listening to him; he didn’t chastise those who made mistakes, but guided them with soft words and smiles and words of _you’ll get it soon enough don’t worry_. Hyukjae sighed and shook his head, forcing himself to turn back to his group, currently lining up and being told who was being photographed first and last and who was in between. Hyukjae drew the short straw, being last out of them, and he closed his eyes. God help him.  
  
The line slowly thinned, everyone getting their shots in just a few minutes, five minutes, seven minutes, and anxiety started growing in Hyukjae’s stomach. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to do this with Donghae getting so close to them for the photo, and he didn’t think he wanted to do this. He considered for a moment calling his shoot off sick, he had a major headache or something, but then Donghae was smiling at him and beckoning him to come over. Hyukjae let himself take a breath before he stood in position, looking to the left at Donghae’s camera. He was close, but a little further back than he had been for the other members. Anxiety gnawed even harder in Hyukjae’s stomach and he forced himself to hold the position. It would be over soon enough, but Donghae didn’t seem to be taking any photos.   
  
Hyukjae was aware of Siwon laughing in the background and his eyes flickered to the side. Siwon was glancing at a very specific place on Donghae’s body, and Hyukjae found his eyes darting to take a look. He could have burst into laughter.  
  
Very obviously, Donghae was struggling to control an erection, breathing a little heavier than usual. Hyukjae swallowed, thankful that the suit pants were loose enough not to show his own problem. Hyukjae fought a blush on his cheeks, and went back to staring at the camera lens. Donghae’s finger worked quickly, snapping photos with an audible _click_ before he seemed to have enough. He stood quickly, shouting out some orders with a bit of shortness before he got a drink of water and excused himself, disappearing out into the hall. Hyukjae looked around at the others having make up redone, wardrobe fussing over them, and his eyes fell on Siwon.   
  
_Go after him!_  
  
It was a silent exclamation and Hyukjae quickly stepped towards the doors, pushing them open and rushing into the long hallway. Immediately, he knew where Donghae had gone, and quickly walked towards the toilets, hand finding the cold, blue swing door. For a moment, he hesitated. Donghae had said he had no interest in him, not an idol – then again, they were in SM Entertainment’s own building, there was no way a scandal could get out from here, surely? He glanced around before pushing the door open and swallowing.  
  
There was no one else in there, only one cubicle having the door locked and Hyukjae cleared his throat. “Donghae?”  
  
“Shit.” The cubicle door cracked open and Donghae’s soft, dark brown eye appeared. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
Hyukjae swallowed, now or never right? He took a breath and walked towards the cubicle door, placing his hand on it. “I know you said never an idol because of scandals but… we’re in SM what scandal could get out… may I?”  
  
There was silence between the two men, Donghae staring at him. Hyukjae was vaguely aware of his arm still moving, and it made heat flush his cheeks, before Donghae pulled the door open. Hyukjae walked in quickly, dropping to his knees. His fingers found the waistband of Donghae’s jeans and pulled them door along with his underwear. His erection bobbed free, and Hyukjae had to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of it.  
  
Thicker than most, but not as long, Hyukjae found his mouth watering a little, desperate to have it in his mouth. He forced himself to wait a moment, letting his hand grip Donghae’s base, pumping his hand slowly. Donghae groaned and leant against the wall; Hyukjae smirked and leaned forward, licking ever so gently over the tip of Donghae’s cock. Donghae let out a whimper and Hyukjae took his time.   
  
He let his tongue run over every inch that he could, finding the sensitive vein underneath, the little tiny spots where he could lick quickly, continuously, making Donghae almost cry out. Hyukjae bided his time, exploring the cock in his hand before he leaned back, gently wrapping his lips around the tip, starting to suck. Donghae leaned over, cursing quickly, and starting to pant already. Hyukjae could have whined out loud; Donghae felt thick and hot on his tongue, and it made him want more already, and he let himself start taking Donghae inch by inch into his mouth. A fist curled in his hair, Donghae making an animalistic growl above him, and Hyukjae shivered. He could imagine that growl in his ear as Donghae fucked into him, and he dropped his spare hand, shoving it into his trousers.   
  
He palmed himself as he took more and more of Donghae’s cock into his mouth; the corners of his lips felt like they might break from the width, but he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Hyukjae dared to look up, peering through his lashes. Donghae looked wrecked already, eyes barely open, panting, and half bent over. He licked his lips and Hyukjae stayed still. “Can I fuck your pretty face?”  
  
Hyukjae made a noise of acknowledgement, a soft hum originating in his throat, causing to Donghae to moan as they shot straight through his sensitive cock. Immediately, the hand in his hair twisted tighter and Hyukjae moaned as Donghae started slamming in and out of his mouth. He was aware of saliva dripping down his chin, but he didn’t care, a hand leaning forward to rest on the cubicle wall to help him keep his balance a little better under the forward and back onslaught. Donghae whimpered softly above him, shoving as deep as he could into Hyukjae’s mouth. They made eye contact, just, and Hyukjae felt it in his own cock as Donghae smirked.  
  
“You like that? You like your mouth being used for my own selfish needs, you little cockslut?”  
  
Hyukjae whined in his throat, making Donghae groaned and push forward even harder. Hyukjae could feel him starting to throb in his mouth and licked and swirled his tongue as he could with the position. He palmed himself harder, quicker, ended up jerking himself off in time to the thrusts in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Donghae to cry out and almost fall over, only just catching himself as he came hard, gasping Hyukjae’s name. Hyukjae followed quickly, moaning around the cock in his mouth, desperately trying to breathe as he swallowed Donghae’s cum, lost in his own orgasm.  
  
They slowly slipped apart, both panting, and Donghae held his hands out, helping Hyukjae up to his feet. “I said I’d never date an idol, but you know what? Maybe I can make an exception for you.”  
  
Hyukjae smirked and let himself lean against Donghae’s shoulder, neither of them caring for the moment that they were due back to the shoot; they had jobs to get back to, and Hyukjae was about to say they should really go back before someone came looking for them, but Donghae’s lips were on his own, tongue pressing into his mouth to explore. Hyukjae lifted his arms, fingers curling in Donghae’s hair as Donghae leaned in to rut against Hyukjae, both of them panting against each other’s lips, before they finally pulled back. They shared each other’s breath, faces mere inches apart as they stared each other in the eyes, and Hyukjae had to stop a shudder at the primal look in Donghae’s eyes.   
  
Hyukjae finally let his arms drop, hands pressing against Donghae’s chest. “We need to go back...” Donghae didn’t reply, but he let himself step back, sorting his jeans and underwear out and shoving his cock away. He paused before he reopened the cubicle door, and turned his head. “Meet here, 7pm, when we’re both done?”  
  
Hyukjae smacked his back with a smirk, following him out. “Sure thing, see you then.” Donghae winked and disappeared back out of the toilets whilst Hyukjae took a moment to swill tap water around his mouth in an attempt to take the scent of sex off his breath. He spat and looked at himself in the mirror, allowing himself a proud smile. Finally, with thoughts of Donghae, later, hopefully fucking him hard and fast, Hyukjae let himself disappear back to the studio, ready for more shots.   
  
Being an exception felt – and tasted – too damn good.


End file.
